forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Ace of Black Spades
Appearance Personality and Interests Gear Abilities Species Abilities Learned Abilities Inherited Abilities History City of Shadows It was around this time that Ace of Black had managed to collect a set of advanced armor which he wore to act as a shield after leaving the research facility which he had been moonlighting at for some time. It was around this time he got into an argument with Minda Ando which caused him to declare his own personal war against the Infinite City, to which she was the queen. Shortly after leaving, not wishing to do battle with the knights Corune and Kain. It was then he escaped into the forest bordering the Kyoto Double 60's and found Ruru and Sky about to be defeated. He used a single burst of light from a flash bang grenade and grabbed the two, taking them to the empty apartment complex that he owned dropping the two in the rather messy space which he had made into a workshop. A Hammer Against Forever While Ruru and Sky were waking up, Ace was out working on his armor in the work space below. Ace's suit picks up a reading in the room above and he goes up see what was going on only to be greeted with Sky in a semi flaming state and ready to strike. Ace examine the scene only to find that his guests were awake. After a quick moment of questioning from Sky, Ace reveals who he was and why he had brought them there. He wanted their help in battling against the Infinite City and the people and the people inside of the city. When Sky suggested getting a guild to help him, Ace created one known as Cyclops Hammer, the point of it to do battle against the Infinite City and he instantly appointed Sky the head of said guild. Of course Sky rather having no part of it he decided to leave and look through the city, to which Ace decided to follow after him. He watched Sky fumble about in the city which barely accepted anyone who was not a member of a guild. Ace was rather bemused at the fact this simple action was able to force Sky into the role so that he could go about simple daily living. After approaching him about it and a small amount of arguing Ace was able to convince him to accept the role of leader. The two then headed home only to have Ace watch Sky jump into rapids to pull free a person that none of them had seen before, when Ace questioned why, Sky simply responded with he smelled important., something Ace could not believe as he didn't take much stock in Sky's animal like instincts. He stayed at shore and watched as Sky and Ruru pulled the new person free, not really seeing a reason to help him. The Red Eyes Black Soul Bound Rose Naming Character Song Trivia Category:The Hammer Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Undead Characters